


eyes like the abyssal sea

by crownsandbirds



Series: nanowrimo 2018 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup, Marriage, Morning Kisses, thats all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds
Summary: Illumi is beautiful.Hisoka is aware of it, in an abstract sense, all the waking hours of his day and some of his sleeping moments. But sometimes, like right now, standing in between his legs, looking down as he looks up, he experiences Illumi’s beauty in the most tangible sense a person can.





	eyes like the abyssal sea

Illumi is beautiful. 

Hisoka is aware of it, in an abstract sense, all the waking hours of his day and some of his sleeping moments. He  _ knows _ Illumi is beautiful much in the same way he knows winter is just around the corner, one or two weeks away, and he needs to go get bread this weekend because there isn’t enough left for both of them. 

But sometimes, like right now, standing in between his legs, looking down as he looks up, he experiences Illumi’s beauty in the most tangible sense a person can. 

It’s dark in the room, as it normally is; neither of them are used to bright white lights or the warm rays of sunlight - Illumi borders on photophobic after the long periods of non-stop working his father puts him through every once in a while, and even a single open window during midday can give him terrible headaches and leave him in a bad mood - and all the lamps in their apartment are yellow and dulled out, just enough for them to function on their daily lives. It’s better, more comfortable, and has the added, very important advantage of allowing Hisoka to see Illumi like this; with shadows on his face, his dark hair darker than it should have any possibility of being, his gorgeous, huge eyes black like the night without stars back in his childhood home.

Illumi tilts his head to the side, and a few strands of his hair fall on his face. “What?” 

Hisoka’s glance slides down to his lips, those pretty, experienced, delicious lips; then up to his eyes again, and he smiles. “Nothing, love.” he finally takes off the lid of his eyeliner and reaches to put the rebel strands of hair gently back into place behind Illumi’s ear. His wedding ring reflects the careful light of the yellow lamp above them.

This is new; his fiancé is beautiful without any sort of aesthetic preoccupation from his own part. Even his long, beautiful hair is a mix of pure genetics and luck - the care Illumi delegates to it is reduced to the same ordinary brand of shampoo he uses since his early adolescent years and can be bought in any pharmacy, a very specific type of comb, a leave-in when he has the time, which is almost never, and biting off the hand of anyone who even dares to come close to it (with the exception of Hisoka, who takes the opportunity to slide his fingers through the smooth strands just because he can). That carelessness obviously extends to everything else; Illumi’s knowledge of makeup is nearly nonexistent; the few times he had to go undercover as a female in missions, he asked for his younger brother Kalluto to take care of that part for him, and usually he doesn’t have to dress as a woman to draw attention to himself either way. 

What Illumi knows of makeup derives from what he sees Hisoka do. Their habits are similar enough that they often wake up at the exact same time, right before the sun rises, and Illumi is a witness to Hisoka’s daily routine of applying all sorts of products to his face. One morning, as the soft rays of sunlight had yet to arrive through the small window in their bathroom, he saw Hisoka grab his eyeliner, and he tilted his head to the side in that lovely way he did when he was confused, and asked, “Hisoka, what’s that?” 

“This?” Hisoka twisted the little pencil in his fingers. “This is eyeliner. Have you never used it?” 

“No.”

Hisoka turned back to the mirror in his vanity table and started applying it. “Well, that’s a shame. With those gorgeous, big, black eyes of yours, it would look beautiful.” 

“Hmm.” Illumi reached around Hisoka to grab his wide comb and put his hair in front of his shoulder to get rid of the knots that had formed overnight. “I like how it looks in you.” 

A sharp, pleased grin. “Why, isn’t that so nice of you to say.” 

Illumi leaned closer and looked intently at Hisoka’s reflection in the mirror. “It matches with your golden eyes.” 

_ We make such a nice pair,  _ Hisoka thought at seeing their joined reflections in the glass, Illumi’s wedding ring shining on his finger where his hand was wrapped around the handle of the comb. “You’re so agreeable this morning, beautiful. Thank you.” 

They spent a few more moments in silence as Hisoka went through his long process of applying makeup and Illumi went back to their bedroom and laid down on the bed again - he could be surprisingly lazy some mornings, most often after a night of particularly intense sex and when he didn’t have any assassinations to plan for. After Hisoka came to find him and drag him to the kitchen so they could have breakfast, he stared directly at his face again, as if analyzing something very important. 

“Hey, Hisoka.”  

“Yes?” 

“Does it take long to apply eyeliner?” 

Hisoka thought about it while twirling a strand of Illumi’s hair around his finger. “It depends. For me, it’s fairly quick.” 

“And for me?”

Hisoka’s eyes widened, but he managed to answer, “I would assume it wouldn’t take long. You don’t look like the kind of person who tears up easily.” 

“Okay.” Illumi said and took his hand and lead them both to the kitchen to get their day started.

-

After that, Illumi had to go out for a week or so to deal with a job that required some particular attention from the Zoldycks. He took Kalluto, which meant he went through everything more slowly and carefully than usual, and so it was a little while before he went back home to Hisoka, in a dark, late night, his hair completely drenched in blood and a single cut over his eyebrow as testimony of what he had been up to the last few days. 

They nearly destroyed their living room that night, and after that, collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to deal with anything.

In the morning, Hisoka turned on the bed and draped his arm over his fiancé’s waist. His shoulders were covered with bloody trails left by Illumi’s sharp nails. “You can’t spend so much time away,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss on his back. “We’ll have to find another apartment at this rate.” 

“It’s your turn to clean up,” Illumi said, uncaring of his frustration. 

“I know.” another kiss over a bruise Hisoka had left just under his ear. “I’ll do it after breakfast. C’mon, let’s shower. All this blood isn’t good for your hair.” 

They did shower without getting distracted in the process. Illumi dutifully washed his hair twice, leaving the entire bathroom with a pleasant scent of vanilla, and Hisoka tried not to grimace when the hot water fell on top of the cuts on his upper back. 

After they were done, Illumi stopped on his way over to the bedroom and looked at the vanity table. 

“I want you to apply eyeliner on me.” 

That was surprising, so much so that Hisoka paused his movements - Illumi wasn’t vain enough to spend more time than strictly necessary on getting ready for the day, and it wasn’t like they were going to do anything other than lazy around their apartment all morning - but he recovered quickly. 

“Of course, love. Get dressed and deal with your hair and I’ll do it for you.” 

And now here they are, Illumi sitting on the bed with his head tilted up, his elegant neck exposed (it makes Hisoka itch for a knife, a fight, to spill blood, but their living room is already messed up enough), Hisoka between his legs, carefully pushing his long strands back so they won’t get in the way.

“Keep your eyes open, look up,” Hisoka instructs. “Try not to blink.”

“Okay.” 

It ends up that Illumi is fantastic to apply makeup on. He’s like a particularly beautiful doll, immoveable, his breaths so shallow it’s almost unnoticeable. He keeps his eyes looking up to the ceiling, his hand resting casually on Hisoka’s waist, as if he enjoys the unconscious human touch. He’s as serious as he always is, but his shoulders are relaxed and his jaw isn’t set like it tends to be, and his fingers aren’t tense were they grab at his hip. 

It’s peaceful, more peaceful than most of their moments since they started this relationship. Hisoka gently hums a tune as he works with the liquid eyeliner (the most expensive he has, because Illumi only deserves the best things), and realizes he’s falling in love more and more by the second, Illumi’s hand coming up to wrap around Hisoka’s other wrist just because. 

After he’s done, he blows gently to dry it and straightens up again, and Illumi blinks a few times before looking up at him. He's so beautiful Hisoka feels like he's been shot. He's gorgeous like a wound that never heals. Hisoka takes a hold of his hair and closes his eyes and kisses him deeply, staking his claim deeper than even a murder could - Illumi responds, clutching at his wrists, arching his back. There's something almost forbidden and sinful about seeing his ice prince melting in his arms, something more thrilling than all of the blood he's shed before. They cling to each other like they're both deranged, obsessive lifelines. 

They're both breathing hard when they part.

“If we weren't already married,” Hisoka whispers as he stares into Illumi's black-hole eyes, “I would ask for your hand right now.”

Illumi's lips twitch in a faint shadow of a smile. “I would say yes."

**Author's Note:**

> i love them very much


End file.
